


(they’ll build) a dynasty of their own

by themundaneweirdo



Series: Dynasty [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dinner Party, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Goddess, Gods, Growing Up, Hel is adorable, Jörmungandr and Narfi are little shits, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki is a good mom, M/M, Marriage, Original Character(s), Thor is a Good Dad, Wedding Planning, courting, he doesn’t want to let Fenrir go, poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/pseuds/themundaneweirdo
Summary: At twenty-one Midgardian years old, Fenrir found himself in love with a young maiden.





	(they’ll build) a dynasty of their own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meraxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraxes/gifts).



> Hello, I am back with more Thorki trash.
> 
> I wrote this in like five hours so it’s a little shitty. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

At twenty-one Midgardian years old, Fenrir found himself in love with a young maiden. 

Strange, isn’t it? Not too long ago, he nearly hated himself. He couldn’t stand the sight of himself, with his red eyes, translucent skin, and scrawny being, but now, with his heart in a tight vice of adoration and love, he doesn’t have time to be drowning in self loathing. It’s amazes him how one person changed him so drastically, so much to the point where Loki wanted his son checked for a love potion or love hex. The Queen came across none, of course. 

Fenrir is now a glowing young man, boyish even. He spends his mornings grooming himself before leaving the confines of his chambers to bask in the sunny morning skies with his mother and sister. He watches from the garden bench as little Hel runs around, now at eight Midgardian years, chasing blue butterflies and naming them once she’s caught them in her gentle hands. The sight of Hel’s long blonde curls bouncing every step makes him smile and chuckle, causing Loki to look up from his current book and glance at his son. 

“Excited, my boy?,” Loki quizzes, closing the book and resting it in his lap. 

Fenrir nods. “Yes, mother. I am.”

He usually rests in the gardens until lunch, where he is joined by his father and brothers for a quick meal before they departure again until supper. Narfi and Jörmungandr make jokes that Fenrir has gone soft for his fair maiden, but their father is quick to shut down the playful banter. Hel giggles from her seat beside the Queen as Thor rumbles on to his youngest sons. 

“Every King of Asgard must be somewhat soft for their Queen, my sons. I nearly melted on the bridge when I saw your mother for the first time, riding into Asgard on a white horse with his hair long, longer than any of you besides Fenrir has seen.” 

Jörmungandr makes a vomiting sound while Narfi grimaces, shoving food into his mouth in order to leave the table sooner. Fenrir smiles along with his mother, twin smirks gracing their faces. It’s hard to remember that Thor is a big sap at heart despite his bulky body and threatening stature. Thank Norns Fenrir isn’t built like that, he doubts he’d be able to function being so large. The royal family finishes their meal before parting again, the youngest boys groaning when Thor pulls Loki close for a final goodbye peck. 

“Get used to it, boys. You’ll see more kisses when your brother weds,” Loki yells down the hallway as Narfi and Jörmungandr run back to the training fields with Thor whole Fenrir and Hel are with him. 

As the dark haired God’s, along with the smallest Goddess, near the end of the hallway, Loki turns to his oldest and waves him off. “You may go, Fenrir. The whole kingdom is busy preparing for her arrival, and I suspect you wish to do the same before the sun sets.”

Smiling, Fenrir kisses his mothers cheek before running to the ballroom. 

Usually, when planning a wedding, or at least a dinner party for a wedding, the King and Queen are required to be apart of every little thing that is involved. However, since their son is a tad bit odd when it comes to these sort of things, Loki and Thor have allowed Fenrir to do one hundred percent of planning. Well, ninety-five percent, because Loki has selfishly checked in on planning with his servant girl Sigyn. 

He and Thor always thought she would be a good match for Fenrir, but due to Sigyn’s spoken love for a farm boy in the village, the King and Queen had put their hopes to rest. Nevertheless, Loki depends on the sweet servant, and according to her, Fenrir has been doing a fantastic job of planning the dinner. The golden ballroom has been turned into the perfect area to have the joyful feast for the soon-to-be newly weds. 

There are tables lined for the royal family, as Fenrir beloved has several siblings, Uncle, Aunts, and cousins that she simply will not be married without their presence. The walls and ceilings that are painted with Asgard’s ancestors have been decorated with gold and and other colors, white and red roses have been potted in tall pots, nearly reaching Thor’s height. The roses fall down like vines, like flowery skirts that are settled evenly about the room. Red for love, gold for Asgard, and white for the maiden’s home.

The banners that are looped around every pillar cascade around the room like a golden stream, catching the lights and reflecting them in a bronzy haze, making the room glow with romance and love. The greenery fills the atmosphere, and remind Fenrir of the gardens where he frost realized he was in love. Ah, Fenrir is recreating the lovely scene, Loki realized when Sigyn filled in him on his sons planning. 

Fenrir surely gets his big heart from Thor.

The oldest prince bursts through the ballroom doors and smiles, the servants and workers of Asgard making sure everything is in place. The Kingdom only has a few hours until their guests arrive, and Fenrir watches as the cooks begin to move waiting food into the designated area. Sweets like chocolates and pastries are layer out, some white and powdery, others rich and molten over the pastry base. Then small finger foods are laid out, along with small plates and utensils are out with them besides the napkins. Fenrir imagines the soon arriving guests will devour the food, knowing they’ve had a rough journey between Aldërheim and Asgard. 

Aldërheim, although much like Jötunheim in temperature, is a very beautiful landscape of snow and ice. It isn’t barren like the default, in fact, it’s littered with winter poppy flowers, snow falling like the powdery sugar that leaves a sweet taste in Fenrir’s mouth, taking his breath away from the beauty. Purple and blue trees with crimson leaves glitter in the moonlight, and glow in the first Moon of Winter. 

Amidst the beauty of the natural aesthetics is the even more magnificent crystal palace. It’s large, maybe even larger than Asgard’s, and it twinkles with such a silver light that it nearly blinds the Asgardian’s when they come for a visit. It’s lined with white rose, the engaged princess’s favorite flower. It’s a wonderful sight, and Fenrir has had the pleasure of seeing the land many times on his trips to bring gifts of favor to the King and Queen in hopes to win over their daughter. 

Fenrir only hopes his beloved will come to love Asgard as Loki did. 

Once Fenrir believes everything is going smoothly, he leaves the ballroom and heads straight for his chambers. He isn’t surprised that Sigyn is waiting for him, his engagement armor on his bed, waiting to be worn. It’s not even Fenrir’s armor, it’s Loki’s. He was meant to wear it on his wedding day, but when that day came, Loki was a bride, not a groom. It only seems fair for Fenrir for wear it. 

“Are you excited, your Highness?,” Sigyn asks while clasping the last clasps of the armor. The black, green and gold outfit glimmers in the setting sun, and Fenrir can only smile. His heart swells every time he thinks of his wedding, of the young princess he will call his wife in a day’s time. He cannot believe that after three years of pinning, of winning his maidens heart, that he will be joined in matrimony with her. It feels like a wonderful dream that Fenrir refuses to wake up from. 

The doors of his chambers open, and Loki steps in. He’s dressed in his appropriate attire, his black and gold tunic with accents of green to show off his Jötun heritage. Fenrir imagines his fair haired siblings are dressed in gold and red to match their father. 

“They’re nearing the gate, my son.”

Fenrir feels his heart jump. Sigyn steps back and excuses herself from the room, leaving the two dark haired Gods. 

Loki, with tears his eyes, wraps his arms around his sons shoulders and pulls him close. Fenrir feels his mother’s tears in the fabric of his armor, but he doesn’t dare move a muscle. Loki is letting go of his first born, of his only child to bear any resemblance to him. Fenrir will still be at the castle, but he’ll be considered a man, a married man, and that means he won’t be Loki’s baby anymore. 

“Mother, don’t cry.” 

Loki sniffs and smiles a he pulls back from his son, his cheeks now flushed and his charmed eyes giving away to his natural red. He cups Fenrir’s face once more before dropping his hands and taking his wrist instead. “Come now, they’ll arrive soon.” 

Fenrir nods and follows his mother out the bedroom, knowing his bride would be within his reach soon.

 

 

The Bifrost opens, blinding light slicing through the air as people pile into Asgard’s realm, all tall and slender in a way that reminds Fenrir of his mother. He can make out the tall forms of the King and Queen of Aldërheim, the King’s bald head and the Queen’s impossibly long, white hair that he’s come to love. Their robes flow behind them like a veil of magic, glittering and waving. Followed by them are their oldest children, four sons and three daughters that are all dressed in much too heavy clothing for Asgard’s temperature, and then steps in the one person that Fenrir has waited for. 

Princess Häiz of Aldërheim. 

Her beautiful, pale skin glows in the Asgardian sunlight, illuminating her own long, white hair and causing her gorgeous, deep purple eyes to twinkle. Norns, she so beautiful, breath-taking and too purely perfect to even set foot in Fenrir’s realm. Her gown is pure white to signify she is to be wedded, a custom her people still hold, and her antler headdress seems almost too big for her perfect little body, but she holds her head high and gazes upon Fenrir as he does her. Her smile is enough to make his insides melt, and he must lean into Loki for he’ll stand up straight. 

Waking forward, Thor throws up his arms and laughs jollily. “Welcome, King Aziar and Queen Jossän, to Asgard!”

King Aziar chimes in on laughing and hugs Thor as though they’ve been long time friends, and Queen Jossän reaches out for Loki. She and him and exchange friendly cheek kisses, smiling at one another while they whisper before glancing at Fenrir and then Häiz. 

Fenrir hears Jörmungandr and Narfi behind his back, giggling at Norns knows what. Hel is glued to his side, nervous around the newcomers that have just suddenly came to Asgard. He pats her curls to let her know that she is alright, that there is nothing to fear. 

The King’s depart but continue to talk among themselves, speaking of becoming in-laws and the joining of their realms, until Loki pulls Thor and Jossän pulls Aziar. They couples glance between their betrothed children and then Jossän speaks up. 

“King Thor and Queen Loki, I would love to introduce to you our children you haven’t met.”

The four fair haired boys step up first, from left to right is oldest to youngest. Queen Jossän gestures her hand. “Oher, our Heir to the throne, followed by Sädon, Okäldir, and Memir.” They bow and smile, and Fenrir sees that they take after their father is physical being and facial features. He wonders what that’s like. 

“And our daughters, Lutiä, Igphy, and Tuemis.” The three girls curtsy, also smiling. The oldest, Lutiä even waves at Hel, and the blonde haired girl hesitantly waves back before giggling and burying her face in Fenrir’s leg. 

Thor pulls Jörmungandr and Narfi forward. “Aye, and our sons, Jörmungandr and Narfi,” he grunts and points at Hel, still hiding in her older brothers leg. “And our only daughter, Hel.”

Fenrir watches as his siblings get acquainted with Häiz’s, his eyes drifting to her and he catches her staring. He smirks; the night will be one to remember. 

 

 

“How was the trip?”

Fenrir is holding a small glass of wine in his right hand, his left on the small of Häiz’s back, guiding her through the gardens as if she hadn’t spent the past three summers in Asgard. She smiles at his politeness, sighing as they come to a stop at the fountain. She’s always loved the fountain since it’s the only one she’s ever seen. Aldërheim won’t allow for a fountain, it would freeze over. 

“It was long, although my brothers kept me entertained.” She sits on the edge of the fountain, running her fingers through the rushing water, humming at the feeling. 

“I thought of your often, Fenrir. You’re what made the journey worth it.” 

She looks up at him to see him smiling, genuine and beautiful. She takes the wine from his hand and sips on the drink, wrinkling her face at the taste of it. He laughs at her, gentle and with no harm. 

“How does anyone drink that?,” she laughs as Fenrir sits beside her. Their laughter quiets down, and suddenly all they can hear is the rumble of the party inside and their own hearts beating. They both lean in at the same time, and their lips brush for the first time in their courting. It’s electric, and if Fenrir really wanted to, he could blame it on his father’s genetics, but this isn’t the Thunderer’s genes. 

It’s love.

Is this what his parents feel? Is this what he’s been waiting for, for the direct touch of love and affection? To shock his lips and leave him breathless, to tame his heart and melt his insides? He wonders all this and more as Häiz pulls away, covering her mouth and blushing. 

“I’ve never been kissed before,” she admits.

“Nor I,” Fenrir replies. 

Hesitantly, their lips touch again, and if Loki found them nearly drowning in the fountain because they couldn’t keep their hands off each other, well, he doesn’t mention it until after the wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Häiz as Kerli. 
> 
> Look her up.
> 
> Don’t forget to comment and let me know what you want to see next in the lives of the royal family!


End file.
